Mute
by georgiecullen
Summary: Bella lives with her alcoholic mother and her mooching boyfriend. She has some serious mental issues from her parents divorce & once she turns 18, Bella moves to live with her father. What happens when a certain family comes to town? M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wonder if they would notice if I just stopped talking.

Just one day, out of nowhere became a mute.

I think it would take them a while, it's not like I'm the most outgoing individual in the world. I was nothing important to many people; I was just another person.

An invisible.

An outsider.

A wallflower.

I curled further into myself, my knees closer to my chest to hold in the screams that were bubbling behind my lips like molten lava, hot and wild.

My arms were like a vice around my legs, holding myself together, holding my broken self inside of me.

I heard the car pull up outside and my mother unlock the door and come inside. I was about to get out of my closet when I heard her new boyfriends voice. He was vile and he was a user. He mooched her money and took the home she gave him for granted. It made me sick.

I was staying put.

I furrowed around in the dark for my flashlight and my old tattered copy of Pride & Prejudice. I had read it more times then I could possibly count but I didn't care. The cover was falling off, the spine was crumbling away & the pages were dotted with fingerprints.

I was a few chapters in when I heard my mother coming up the stairs and knocking on my door. Begrudgingly I put my book down and threw them on the bed, opening my door looking darkly at the wrinkled and lined face waiting for me.

"Yes?" My voice was monotone, no emotion.

"Darling, we're going out for dinner and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. We were just going to go to the local Italian place, y'know? The old one down the road? _Bella Italia_ I think it's called. Please come with us, don't stay cooped up here all the time."

She smiled at me and tucked a wayward strand of my brown hair behind my ear.

"Um...It's okay. Ill stay, I have some things I need to get done. Ill just have the leftovers."

"Alright. Don't know if I'll be home or not tonight, we may get a hotel if we are too drunk…you know me. Bye sweetie."

With a swirl of bad perfume and the stench of liquor, she was gone.

I could tell she meant well. My mum used to be my best friend and when I was a child we did everything together. But when my parents divorced when I was 7, I hadn't taken things too well.

For a while I had been put in the mental hospital for Spilt Personality Syndrome. My other, my _split_, was totally unlike me. She was wild and loud. She was reckless and a rule breaker. I was not. I was quieter and shy. I was a bookworm and my self-confidence was pretty much at the I-don't-care-anymore stage.

Amazingly, people still couldn't tell when I switched, when I was no longer there and Marie was.

They just thought that I was acting out, being strange and weird. People at school just called me a freak and avoided me like the plague.

It was fine with me, I liked being avoided, and it meant I didn't have to deal with people.

People were just too hard to relate to when you're someone like myself. My school wasn't large, which was another problem I faced.

The whole year had only about 100 people in it, boys and girls. Then again, the town's population was only a mere 4000 people, or around about that many.

My Dad only lived a few minutes away in a small white house that I was born in. My mum still had legal custody of me because she had the larger salary at the time of the divorce case.

Now, she was broke and my father was the Chief of Police.

Talk about ironic.

I was lucky most of the times when Marie had gotten us both arrested that Charlie had been there to swoop me back in because he understood that it wasn't me.

It was her.

It was always her.

The last few days I had been considering moving back in with my father. I knew he wanted me to move there and my mother and her new boyfriend were moving to Jacksonville, a sunny little place that was the complete polar opposite of this icy cold town.

Usually, I would spend the weekend with Charlie and the weeks with my mother. Well…that was the arrangement when I was a child. Nowadays I usually hid there while Mum and Phil screwed each other senseless. It was a good place to go and do my homework, plus I got to spend more time with my father.

Charlie was a man of few words, which suited me just fine. It was always a comfortable silence and we hardly ever fought. If we did it was just about him worrying that I wasn't making the right choices, which was when I reminded him that it wasn't me making the choices, someone else was pulling my strings…. metaphorically of course.

I looked at my calendar and I saw that tomorrow my 18th birthday would be rolling around and I would be able to leave this place. A rush of joy and hope soared through my veins and filled my body with a feeling that I hadn't felt since before the divorce.

I smiled and grabbed my phone off the bed, dialling the local police station to call Charlie.

The phone rang and on the 4th dial, someone named Mark answered. It must have been the new guy Dad had hired to help answer the phones.

"Hi Mark, It's Bella. Is Chief Swan there please? I just want to ask him something, nothing urgent."

He mumbled a quick okay and I was transferred while I listened to bad country music that I was barely able to decipher. Talk about crappy reception.

"Bells? Everything okay?" He sounded rushed and worried. I never usually called him while he was at work.

"Hey Dad. Yeah, everything is fine. I was just wondering if I could still take you up on that offer of moving in. If you still want me to of course."

I crossed my fingers, hoping he would say yes.

"Jeez Bell's. No need to ask. You're my daughter; you know I would have had you move in years ago if it were up to me. Just pack all your boxes and I'll get the day off so I can come and help you tomorrow. Have you told your mother? That's gonna be an event."

He chuckled darkly into the phone but sounded excited nonetheless.

I sighed.

"No, not yet. I was just hoping she wouldn't even notice. I mean she doesn't at the moment so why start now?"

I scowled and started picking furiously at the bed linen. It was a hideous pink, like the rest of the room. I had picked it all out when I was 7 and it hadn't been changed since because of my mothers love for drinking and not my welfare.

"Bella…" He reprimanded "Just talk to her about it, and if she says no remind her that you're an adult now and no matter how hard she tries she has no legal ties over you anymore. Tell her…it's your birthday present to yourself. I have a present for you as well. I hope you like it."

I was surprised by Charlie's words.

When he spoke he let through the authority of the Chief of Police and was completely on my side. Usually he chose no side because of the flame he still held for my mother. I didn't ask why he liked to torture himself by loving her still; I didn't want to know. It wasn't my place to ask really.

"I'll talk to her about it tomorrow when she see's me packing my boxes. If she doesn't ask, then she will find out with the letter I leave her. If she is too drunk to notice then that's her fault, not mine."

I could feel the fogginess that came with Marie trying to pull me under so she could have her two cents and 'protect' me, as she liked to call it.

_**Aww...C'mon sweets. Let me out, Charlie needs to hear what I have to say about his old lover.**_

_Umm...No. You can stay where you are. We have to go to sleep if we're going to be packing all day tomorrow._

_**Fine…I'll just talk to him tomorrow. I've missed Charlie. **_

Marie sighed happily and faded away. I had been thankful that she had been giving me so much time to be by myself. It was strange of her but she seemed to notice that I needed that time so when she was able to come out then she wouldn't be completely rejected by people who knew her.

I needed time to adjust. Once I was adjusted, I would let Marie come out and deal with the problems I couldn't, she was good like that.

Charlie sighed and I could almost see him nodding.

"Alright. When I get home I'll get your old room cleaned out so you don't have to keep using the guest room. You like purple, right?"

Purple?

_**Yes! I laarrrvvv purple, it looks nice on us Bell's. Tell him purple is just dandy. Oh, and tell him I love him and I'll talk to him tomorrow.**_

I could hear the smugness and rolled my eyes.

_Jesus, Marie. Can't I just have one day to myself?_

_**Eugh…no. No you can't. We're equal partners in this.**_

I sighed and pushed her from my thoughts.

"Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Yeah, purples fine and Marie says hi…and that she loves you and will talk to you tomorrow." I ran my hand over my face and into my hair, tugging on it.

"Oh," He sounded surprised but pleased.

"She can hear me, can't she?"

I could see his face in my head, scratching his head. He was still new to the whole idea of Marie, but he had taken it the best so far. My mother had hidden her from him for years but when I started acting out in rebellious ways for no obvious reason, she had to tell him.

_**Yesum. I suuure can. **_

"Yeah Dad, she can."

"Hi Marie. I love you too sweetie and I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We need to catch up. How about your favourite pizza for dinner, then we can play some ball. How's that sound?"

I could feel Marie glowing happily. Her emotions got the better of me and I found myself nodding involuntarily and smiling like a giddy schoolgirl.

_**Oh my fuckin' God! Shit Bell's, he is so great. Tell him it's perfect. **_

I smiled at my split's childlike happiness at something so simple, the swearing aside, and relayed her answer to him.

"Alrighty then. I look forward to seeing both of my girls tomorrow. Talk to you later."

I smiled at his affectionate words and I could feel Marie almost bursting, then out of nowhere, I felt her take over.

"Bye Charlie! You're so fucking awesome! I love you!" Marie shouted with happiness and joy, and just as fast as she said it she was gone, happily humming songs in our head.

I started blinking furiously as my mini 'blackout' ended, I could see again and furrowed my brow at my lack of control over my own brain.

Charlie just chuckled. "I take that wasn't you?"

I could hear him smiling and my tone came across dry. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"No, it wasn't. But she felt like she had to say something. She's pushy and nosy like that."

"Okay. You take care and get some good sleep. I'll speak to you tomorrow, I have to go."

"Thanks a lot for this it means a lot to me. Don't forget to be safe, okay?" I smiled and fiddled with my sleeve.

"I wouldn't have it any other way sweetie. I always am. Bye."

"Bye."

And with a click he was gone, a dial tone replacing his rough but warming voice.

I snuggled up under my covers. I wasn't hungry. The meatloaf leftovers I had tipped down the sink because it smelt like rotten eggs.

My mother couldn't cook to save herself. Plus when she did she usually got 'distracted' by Phil and I had to save it, which usually meant starting again and letting her take the credit.

I was too nice some days.

_**So tomorrow…we are packing so we can go and live at Charlie's house right? **_

_Yup. That's the plan. _

_**What do you think the Bitch is going to do? Stop us?**_

_She will probably try, but we're 18 tomorrow. She can't stop us anymore. If she did it's a federal offence, plus I don't think Charlie would ever let that happen._

_**Good. Okay, lets go to sleep. I don't know about you, but I'M pooped.**_

_Yeah, Yeah. _

I gradually felt Marie fade away and I was once again as alone as I ever would be.

It was kinda nice having her there all the time, but sometimes the headache of having another person in my head got to much for me to handle and I would just go crazy at her. After I did I usually felt bad, but if she got us in trouble then I would make her come out to deal with it because I was sure as hell not.

It was her fault that she got angry with the guy in the pub, but it was his fault that she almost killed his sorry ass. He had touched us…and I don't mean he shook my hand or anything normal like that. I mean he _touched_ us…or Marie that is. Marie made sure he knew what he did wrong and smashed his face in broke two ribs and most likely some internal bleeding was caused.

Marie was always my protector. Whenever I was scared, or hurt or in danger Marie would come out and protect us from getting hurt. She was a skilled fighter and knew self-protection and first aid. She was fiery and lethal; you never wanted to get on the wrong side of Marie. I knew what she knew, obviously, but it wasn't conscious knowledge; it was there, but I couldn't tell you what. I did know first aid though, that was always there I was so clumsy I had to know.

When I was in the mental asylum they had locked me into my bed and fed me a various array of drugs to push her away. But I had fought them, hard. Every time they gave me drugs I kept them under my tongue…that was until they had figured out what I was doing and decided to feed them to me intravenously through a drip.

That really screwed with my plan.

I did gradually feel her fading away, her voice slowly becoming nothing but a tainted whisper in the recesses in my mind.

It scared me and made my emotions soar.

I felt happy but alone, more alone then ever before.

I felt like part of me was missing, cut out and grotesquely shredded into millions of raw and bloody pieces.

I didn't like it.

Eventually my mother got arrested for trafficking methamphetamine and the Child Protection Services found out I was in the hospital with no parental guardian. This was when my mother had been forced to tell Charlie what was happening with me so he could get me out of this depraved and bitter place.

He was my saviour, my angel.

He was my knight in a shining police outfit. But he was also my Dad.

I remember the night when he came in. I had been lying in the giant white bed, strapped in with rough leather cuffs that chaffed at my soft skin

There was a man who used to come around in the night to check on the patients. He liked small children and many times had tried to get me to things to him that no 8 year old should ever do or see. That night, he was more persistent then usual. He pulled down his pants and tried to make me grab him. I could still feel the vomit rising in my throat as I threw up all over my sheets and all over him.

He screamed and tried to hit me just as my father came in. He had been wondering the halls trying to find my room to come for a visit. It was his first time seeing me here.

When he saw this vile man on top of me, a mere child, he ripped him off me and punched him straight in the face.

It was, of course, a perfect blow.

He broke his nose and fractured the guy's cheekbone. Dad then pressed the nurse button on the side of my bed and within minute's two nurses, a doctor and 3 guards were in my small room, disgusted at what they saw.

The kind nurse named Joy that I had grown to trust had a furious expression on her face as she shot daggers at the bleeding man on the floor, her arms scooping my numb frame up and setting me down in the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Bella…can you tell me how long has this been going on? " She stripped me out of my little pink pj's and pulled me under the showers warm spray of water.

I felt it washing away all the badness that consumed me, and for that few minutes, I felt pure.

I shook my head furiously not wanting to relive it any time soon. She nodded in understanding and continued washing me, gently soaping my bruised body and being careful of my cuts and lovingly washed my hair. At that moment, she was more of a mother then anyone I had ever known in my life.

There was the shining radiance, a motherly glow that shone around her head like a halo, a symbol of all that is good and right in the world. It shocked me; I was in awe of the absolute perfection she embodied.

I wanted it, selfishly, for myself.

Later that night I was transferred into the children's ward because I wasn't deemed a threat to myself anymore because protective Marie had faded into a dim whisper that was much to quiet to influence me anymore.

The whole feel of the ward was different. It oozed warmth, a kindness and happiness. It felt calm and safe compared to the cold environment I had come from. It had colour and life.

I made friends, much to the happiness of the doctors and my father, and with continual and consistent therapy sessions with a lady called 'Miss Honey' (which I'm sure was made up) I was ready to go home 2 short years later.

Home to Charlie and our little white house. To my purple bedroom and fairy lights. To First Beach and all the rain that tiny little town near Washington could offer. I was 12 now and I hadn't been home in while. I was faced with puberty and a new school, making friends and trying not to relapse. It was a heavy amount of stress but I managed, mostly.

Charlie was great, he was always there when I needed him and was ready to help with anything I needed. But it wasn't always enough. Sometimes I needed that woman's touch. I got to know Sue Clearwater a bit better as she helped Charlie, as I got older to deal with woman's problems. I mean, how was a man who could hardly show any affection at the best of times to talk about how her body was changing and growing into a woman?

Let's just say it was best left unsaid.

I lived with Charlie for a while until my mother was released and I went back to live with her. It was okay for the most part until she met her new boyfriend and yet again, it was the same old Mum, back again for round 2. After a while of me dealing, Marie came back and I was really glad. I had missed her and she had a lot of catching up to do, or so she said. I was happy that she seemed to grow with age, like me and didn't stay at the age I created her. I didn't tell anyone about her of course but as we got older, Marie rebelled and we were discovered.

I stared up at the ceiling and sighed happily. This time tomorrow I would be with Charlie, and for the first time in years, I felt happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Georgia Oakes

Chapter 2

I woke the next morning to a strange yellow light coming in through my window. It swirled the dust motes and there were birds chirping happily outside.

No rain.

_No rain…_

"IT'S SUNNY!"I bellowed happily and flew to my window, opening it as fast as the rusted locks would move and shoved my head out into the warm sunshine. Sure, I'd still need to take a jumper but it could be light and not an Antarctic grade thermal.

My mood soared and I smiled happily, dressing quickly in my light blue jeans, white blouse and my purple pea coat. I pulled on my purple worn converse and lazily made my way downstairs, the good weather obviously affecting my mood.

My mother sat at the table with her spoon halfway towards her mouth watching me as I glided in with a 'good morning' nod for her and her…partner. I grabbed an apple and a piece of toast walking out the door, climbing into my car without another word. There was no way in hell I was letting them ruin my mood.

_**I'm feelin' good this mornin' Bell's, aren't you?**_

_Why yes I am. Glad you noticed. Do you reckon we can get these windows to wind down?_

_**Hmm, probably not. But give it a shot; maybe luck's going your way today.**_

For once, I turned off the heater and I managed to wind down my cars crusty windows, I only got them halfway before my muscles collapsed and I was a sweaty happy heap in my truck.

But it didn't bother me. I knew it should have, but today just felt like…my day I guess. The traffic as I drove into school seemed to part ways as I drove, making the entire ride bearable and actually enjoyable. In my haste to get out of the house and into the sun I had arrived a full hour early, but that was okay.

I got out of the cabin and walked round to the back, opening the tray and climbing in, not slipping once. I pulled my favourite book out of my bag and curled up, reading in the sun blissfully.

Gradually I noticed cars trickling in to park beside me and all over the lot. I was enjoying the warming rays and the slight breeze when a voice cleared next to me. I looked up startled and embarrassed, blushing a bright red.

_**What's going on?**_

_I dunno…and I was just up to the good part. Crap, I'm bright red again…Shit._

_**Oh stop being such a worrywart and talk to this…wow.**_

Marie stopped short and a gush of air rushed out of my mouth before I realised it.

Smiling smugly at me was a total sheer Sex God. I almost died.

He was tall, pale and utterly divine. His high cheekbones, strong jaw and straight nose were off put by his soft pouty lips and floppy bronze hair. But his sparkling amber eyes were what caught me off guard. He was covered by the trees shade but I could, and would, swear that he almost glowed in the faint sunlight.

He is far too pretty to be real.

I must be dreaming.

"I'm sorry, what?" His brows furrowed together in confusion but the cocky grin stayed.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. You said, and I quote, 'He is far too pretty to be real.' Care to explain?" He chuckled and quirked a brow at me.

My jaw hit the ground and I flushed tomato red again.

"I said that out loud?" I whispered in horror, my hands flying up to cover my mouth.

He nodded. "Yup." He popped the 'p' and his lips came back moist. My heart faltered.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry…I'm just a little out of it. Were you going to say something before I made a giant fool out of myself?"

I spoke through my fingers; afraid my mouth would betray me again. Marie was just switching between cackling at me and admiring our new friend.

"I was just going to say that the bell went five minutes ago and I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be in my Biology class now. You're the new girl, aren't you?" His smiled seemed genuine and his eyes sparkled with amusement at my horror.

I quickly climbed out of my truck, shoving my book into my bag and brushing down my jeans before I answered him, narrowly avoiding slipping over onto my face.

"Yeah, My name is Bella. Bella Swan. My dad is-"

"The chief of police, I know. He is a nice guy and you don't seem to bad so far, except for a extreme disregard for the timetable and penchant for awful cars which actually don't run over ten miles an hour. C'mon, I'll show you to Mrs. Cope. She is the lady in the office who will get you a time table."

He held his arm out for me to take and I gingerly placed my purple covered arm over his. He was wearing black jeans, black boots and v-neck dark grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He completed the look with black ray bans. He looked purely edible.

"My name is Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen." He smiled down at me and I smiled shyly back, blushing. The realisation of me blushing so badly just resulted in me blushing harder. I just looked like a bright red tomato masquerading as an aubergine.

I was a vegetable with an alias.

When my hand brushed his a jolt of warmth shot through my hand and went straight to my knees turning them jelloid. We walked in a comfortable silence, arm in arm, and the electricity was buzzing around us all the way. It was slowly killing me.

_**Bella he is soooooo dreamy…can we keep him?**_

_Marie, you are so odd. You can't keep a person; you know that. _

_**Aww c'mon! **_

_No. Please, just let me admire him in peace…_

My vision started to fade and go fuzzy around the edges. My head was throbbing; the headache setting in and I clenched my teeth, trying my hardest to push her out.

_Marie… _I warned her.

Edward was looking at me curiously, my stiff posture a sudden change from my casually relaxed stance moments before. I tried to smile at him but I think I just grimaced.

_I must look like a total loon. He must think I am completely nuts._ To go from happy and smiling one second to pained and scowling the next was not completely normal.

_**Too late. **_Marie sniggered and pushed her way through.

My whole vision crashed and I blacked out. I was gone.

**Edward**

"Well. How'd you do Edward? I think you look mighty fine myself, but I could be wrong."

Bella looked up at me with a sexy little smirk on her face, licking her lips and her big brown eyes were wide.

I had no fucking clue what was going on. One minute she was shy and sweet the next she was contorting her face like she was in serious pain and scowling at no one in particular like she was arguing with someone in her head.

When she tried to smile at me it looked like she really needed to sneeze. Like her life depended on that sneeze. Her mouth kinda hung open, her eyes twitched and she was taking these massive breaths.

Then it just stopped. Her eyes went blank and those beautiful lashes battered and I was presented with this smirking Bella.

I smirked back at her, like the asshole that I was as we strolled into the Office Building. We were making our way down the bleak school halls until we got to the little door with 'Enter' printed on shitty light yellow craft paper blu-tacked onto the glass door.

"I am great; thanks for asking Bella. Are you okay?" I held the door open for her to let her past but she crossed her arms, stopping with an adorable scowl on her face. She looked like a pissed off kitten.

"My name isn't Bella. It's Marie, get it right." She hissed, her pouty bottom lip running rugged in between her teeth.

"But you just said-" I started. What was she on about? Her name was Bella, was she high?

_Cullen, she isn't crazy; don't you recognise it? She is hiding more then she lets on, asshole._

"I know what I said, but as of now, you need to call me Marie. Excuse me one second."

Her little purple jacket covered body pushed past me with a sigh and a roll of her eyes, up to the desk and rang the bell. As she was talking to Mrs. Cope, the schools resident office lady, I checked her out. I leant up against the door, watching as she tapped her foot impatiently. I was not disappointed.

She had a great figure. One of those figures you dream about but are never able to see. You know the type, nice tits, tiny waist and a great ass. She was a total short ass too, probably around 5'3 to my 6 ft.

Mentioning behinds, hers was fucking amazing in those tight jeans that looked like she had painted them on. Her long brown hair was in loose waves to just above her perfect ass and when it caught the sunlight, a deep auburn tinge highlighted it.

"Stop checking out my ass, Cullen." Her savvy tone went straight my pants and I had to think of the most fucking disgusting things possible to stop myself getting the boner to end all boners.

I was so fucked.

Her voice was deep and husky, like the one you get after having too much milk or having lost your voice. I noticed that when she introduced herself as Bella her voice was different. It was a tone or two higher and not as raw.

Odd.

_All the signs are there dumbass. You got it yet? Jesus fucking Christ you're slow._

My subconscious could be more of a dick then I could be sometimes.

"Don't sound so confident, Swan. What makes you so certain that I was, huh?" I teased and pulled out my cocky grin on her, running my hands through my hair as I walked up behind her.

Bella/Marie/whoever the fuck she wanted to be, leant backwards up against me and squirmed her hips against mine, smirking while she did it, licking her lips and looking like she enjoyed the fuck out of it.

I know someone else who did to. And rose to the occasion in honour.

"That does." She laughed and pushed me out of the way, opening the door and standing there, her new timetable in hand.

I laughed and turned around to thank Mrs. Cope and walked out after her. I was about to suggest we get to class when I heard something growling.

"_No…I don't want to…please…" _My brows furrowed and I walked up to Marie who had stopped in the disserted hall again, placing my hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. Her pupils were dilated and there was an annoyance there, very present.

"What don't you want Marie? What's wrong?" I was getting worried now. Her eyes looked everywhere but at me, her breathing was sharp and staccato. Her heart started thumping faster then it had been and I could see her pulse rising and falling in the veins on her neck. I had to grit my teeth to stop myself from killing her there. Her scent was stronger and more potent.

I momentarily lost myself in her smell when I heard her groaning again, her hands in her hair, next to her temples, pushing as hard as she could.

_You got it yet? Do you? Sweet fuck…_

"_No…Bella…." _Marie groaned and her eyelids fluttered.

Her body froze then relaxed suddenly and two big brown orbs looked up at me shyly but a look of complete and utter fear was very close behind it.

"Bella?" I whispered.

She nodded and started to gnaw through her bottom lip again. I noticed her hands were shaking.

My hands ran through my hair again, messing it up more then I thought was fucking possible and I knew if I had been human, my heart would have been hammering like a freight train on speed.

There was something about this fragile little girl that made me want to scoop her up and hide her from all the shit in the world. From all the hurt, sadness and terror. From whatever plagued her, so she could be the pure, natural, untainted beauty she fucking deserved to be.

I was suddenly extremely worried. I didn't want her to be hurting. Something was wrong and I needed to find out what that was. I was irrationally jealous of whatever stupid fuck had hurt her, if they had.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and pulled her into me, the electricity humming and burning through my veins in the most delicious ways. Her smell was so delicious it took all I had not to kill her there. But I just couldn't. It felt so right at that moment to pull her close to me, as close as I was willing to risk, comforting her as she clung to me.

Terrified.

Frightened.

Desperate.

"What happened Bella? You need to tell me if we are going to be friends." I whispered close to her ear as I heard the late bell ring.

"I cant. Not now, okay? Do you understand what I'm asking? Take me to class; the sooner I'm there the less likely it is that will happen again." She looked up at me, her brown eyes serious and trusting.

I nodded and released her. It felt wrong, the monster in my chest started to scream in protest of letting her go, but I had to. I had no choice in the matter. He would just have to fuck off, as usual. I would need to hunt this evening; there was no way of excusing that one if I planned on being around her more. Which I certainly fucking did.

Bella walked ahead of me, finding the classroom and introduced herself as Bella Swan to Mr. Banner, excusing our lateness.

"Sorry Sir, I got lost and Edward found me and took me to the Office to get a Timetable." She spoke sweetly and was entirely apologetic in every word she spoke. There was no way you could not believe her.

She was a skilled liar.

"That's okay Ms. Swan. I'm just glad you found your way. It was very pleasant of

Mr. Cullen to help you. It is rather unlike him to even bother showing up at all."

Mr Banner spoke with a bitter tone and a sarcastic smile.

It made me want to punch the stupid motherfucker. He had never liked me because I did zero work and aced everything. It wasn't my fault I had taken this class so many times I could teach it myself.

"I guess some people are just worth the attention and some aren't, isn't that right, Sir?" I smirked at him and I lead Bella down to the back lab tables, pulling a stool out for her to sit before I seated myself. I heard her giggle and I had to will myself into not laughing along with her.

He didn't reply to me, he just maturely greased me off and went back to talking about Mitosis.

Bella got her books out and flipped them open to the right page and I pulled out my notebook and a pen out of my worn book bag. The bag had been one of the first things I had purchased after I changed. I had taken care of it over the years but I had only recently started using it again.

I had missed my old friend. It fitted all of my books perfectly and it had a soft to feel touch. It even still faintly smelled like the shop I got it in 100 years ago, and that was saying something.

The class went by like nothing had gone wrong at all. Bella was attentive and even at one point answered the question, better then Mr. Banner and I expected, to a high College level. She had done this before; I could hear in Banner's thoughts that he thought we would be perfect lab partners because we could do nothing together.

I smirked.

It wasn't until then that I realised that I couldn't hear anything from Bella. It was blank and silent, no reception whatsoever. I strained myself trying to pick up anything that she was giving off, but I got nothing. The buzz of everyone else's thoughts ran through my head like a floodgate had burst, but still nothing from my Bella. The only thing I got off her was her amazing scent that was making my venom run and my muscles clench.

It was bliss of the most evil proportions. Her scent was unlike anything I had ever smelt before. Alice had seen her in her truck and insisted that I introduced myself. She was always busy talking to humans so she didn't understand why I couldn't either. I didn't think she understood that I hadn't hunted in a while and I was getting to my breaking point. I looked at my reflection in the glass beside me and I could see my eyes getting darker by the second; by the next hour they would be black.

I gripped the table edge tightly, my fingers easily turning the wood into sawdust in my hands. I gently scattered it around the floor; none of the humans noticed luckily and I clenched my jaw. I would not loose control, not now.

I could hear Alice's thoughts; she was getting annoyed with my obvious lack of care. She decided that it was time for me to get out now. I could see her in her thoughts getting up and leaving her Art Class, politely excusing herself for feeling ill and quickly alerting Jasper to keep a watch on Bella.

I raised my hand and waited until Banner looked at me with a tired look on his face.

"Sir, I'm not feeling entirely well. Do you mind if I go to the nurse? I think I'm going to throw up." I feigned illness so effortlessly even a Doctor from afar would think I was sick. If he got any closer though they would find out that I was in fact dead.

Not just sick.

Dead.

I saw Bella stiffen next to me and her shoulders sag ever so slightly. She was upset that I had to leave.

_Aw._

I quickly gathered my books, not waiting for his response, and wrote down my mobile number for Bella on a scrap of paper. I pushed it across the page and met her confused, blushing face with a quick smile and a whispered "Call me when you get home. I'll be waiting."

I sauntered out of the room at a fast human pace, quickly glancing at my confused Bella reading the note I left her and down the hall to meet my family so we could hunt.

I guess it turned out to not be such a bad day after all.

"I told you that you would like her." Alice said smugly.

"She's amazing Alice."

I felt the monster purr in my chest at the sound of her name as we started to run through the forest on the school perimeter.

"Yes, she is. And she is waiting for you when you get home."

"Good, because I've been waiting too long for her."

The greenery flew by, it's beauty blurred but all I could see was my, Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Okay. First off, let me say I am SO SORRY, for my lack of updates. It was my final year in school and it was a completely hectic year. Complied with various personal reasons, it had to have been the most stressfull year of my life, and to be honest, I lost my writing mojo. *sadface***

**BUT, to all of you who have kept checking back (hopefully someone) for my update, they will forgive my lateness and welcome me back with loving, albeit relieved, arms. :)**

**I did have a few reviews point out to me that this story has similar characters to one of my personal favourite stories '**Intertwined**' by angelanharvey3. I should say that while I do admit similarities in the conditions Bella suffers, and her split sharing the same name, Bella's middle name, that is the ONLY similarity. This is not going to be a story of Edward trying to get Bella back to normal in the way he does there, there are no present plans for any more personalities, and my Bella will not be so emotionally unstable. My Bella, MY CHARACTER, is the way she is due to a grisly divorce which will get explained as the story progresses. **

**So please, scroll down and read. Because to be honest, I have missed you all a fucking ton. **

**Update should be coming shortly if reviews are plentiful! **

**G xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

As we entered the classroom I could feel the curious eyes following me. Following _us. _ I tried not to let myself get giddy over the fact it was actually 'us' and not just a seriously embarrassed me.

I knew what I had to do; I had done it many times before. Or at least Marie had.

_**Just the usual, Bells? **_

_Please. This can be you making up for that little charade in the hall. I wasn't even planning on telling him at all. _

Marie had a way of screwing with whatever plan I had made. I should've known she would get involved in something like this.

_**You weren't even going to tell him about me?...**_

Marie's voice trailed off. She was upset and hurt.

Shit.

_I was going to eventually, just not yet. I don't know if we can trust him._

I could feel Marie's ripple of protection at the thought of having to defend me if things turned ugly.

_**Don't worry; I know how to solve him if he does. **_

_Thanks;_ I smiled mentally at my split._ Can you tell the teacher already?_

I was tired. I didn't want to have to deal with this anymore. I just wanted to sit down. To blank it all out and then go home to sleep. Heavily.

_**Yup. I'm on it. **_

Marie spoke happily and I was glad she was over her mood. Her mood swings were usually small and minor but if she got really riled up she could be a total pain in the ass. She was already in enough trouble from her little stunt she pulled, so she knew she had to behave.

I shuddered and my vision faded as I extended my hand to Mr. Banner.

This was going to be a long class.

**Marie**

My hand was half extended when Bella blacked out and I was faced with the staring room of fuckwits.

I smiled apologetically and battered my eyelashes for extra effect. Fuckers loved that innocent shit. Plus I was just so good at it.

"Sorry Sir, I got lost and Edward found me and took me to the Office to get a Timetable." I hugged my books to my chest and blushed when I said Edward's name.

_**Wow, Bells. You're pulling out all the stops today, aren't ya? **_

_Just do your job, Marie._

_**Yeah, Yeah.**_

Mr Banner was eating the shit out of my palm when he smiled and nodded at me understandingly. It didn't miss my gaze when he shot a look of pure loathing in Edward's direction.

_**I wonder what that's all about?**_

_No idea. _

_**Maybe he has his own secrets…**_

I trailed off, leaving the thought hanging in silence, contemplating.

_Maybe…_Whispered a tired Bella. I knew my time was almost up.

"That's okay Ms. Swan. I'm just glad you found your way. It was very pleasant of

Mr. Cullen to help you. It is rather unlike him to even bother showing up at all."

Mr Banner spoke at Edward with a bitter tone and a sarcastic smile.

Yeah. Definitely something going on there.

I looked up at Edward and saw the amusement flash in his strange amber eyes.

"I guess some people are just worth the attention and some aren't, isn't that right, Sir?" Edward smirked possibly one of the sexiest fucking smirks ever and my knees almost gave in. I giggled at his cocky response as he put his cool hand on my back and led us down the isle to the tables.

Bella may not have been able to see what was going on, but she could feel it.

My vision started to loose focus around the edges and I sighed mentally. Guess the pumpkin was arriving for Cinderella.

_Alright. Let me back in. _

_**Fine….**_

_What? You actually want to do this class?_

_**No - I just want to stare. His ass is fucking amazing, Bells. **_

_Bye Marie…_

_**Bye Sex God….**_ My eyes flicked up to Edward quickly and I blushed when he caught me.

_Jeez, Bell's. You've really got it hard this time. _

I got no response from Bella except a fucking headache. Suddenly, it was very, very dark and my light was gone.

I was finished.

**Bella**

I came back into my body just as we were sitting down; Edward's unusually cool hand still on my back and me blushing furiously. I quickly got out my books and started to work on the things set on the blackboard.

It wasn't hard. Most of it I had read over the break so I would be caught up by the time I got here. I guess that's what you get from going to a school in Port Angeles where the best thing to do was hide from Nazi-like teachers and study. It made you boring.

_**Already were…**_ Smirked Marie.

_Shut it, Marie…I don't have time or patience for you today. _I felt Marie fade away and I was alone.

As the rest of the class past relatively fast, I spent the time worrying about how on earth I was going to tell Edward what happened back in the hall. _What could I say? '_Hi, I'm Bella and I hear voices. It's sooo nice to meet you.'

Yeah. That would go down well.

I was lost in my thoughts, absently doodling on the page when I felt Edward stand up next to me; the electricity buzzing gently. I kept my eyes trained onto the page. Why should I look up? There was no point getting my hopes up that he would ever like someone like me. That he would ever care about someone like me.

I was a damaged good.

I was just another person in this school. Another number; another statistic for the people to count and mould into one stupid giant irrelevancy. Guys that looked like him probably got girls all the time. And I knew for a fact that those girls didn't look like me. I was plain and boring. I liked books and cooking, for peat's sakes. No one, in the history of popular people, has ever been a plain, boring bookworm who cooks and can't walk over a flat surface without landing on their face. None of them possessed the ability to blend in with red coloured objects like I did.

They didn't hear fucking voices in their heads and they didn't know what it felt like to have so little control over their own mind. None at all.

I sighed and continued drawing in my book. I realised that I had been drawing the eyes of the person next to me. I quickly erased the picture and ran my hands through my hair.

_I'm so screwed._

_**You got that right...**_ Marie continued laughing at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Sir, I'm not feeling entirely well. Do you mind if I go to the nurse? I think I'm going to throw up."

Edward spoke gently, his musical voice sounding nauseous and unsure.

He was leaving already?

_**No! Bella! where's he going?**_

_Obviously he's sick._

My heart dropped and I tried not to make it look like I was paying him any attention. I pouted and mentally smacked myself for being so silly. _I don't want him to go, _I half-heartedly admitted to my split.

_**Me either. Wait…what's that?**_

I looked down and saw Edward slipping a note towards me, a mobile number scrawled across the bottom. I blushed as he smiled at me. Just when he was leaving, he leant down, his mouth tantalisingly close to my ear it sent shivers down my spine, and whispered gently, "Call me when you get home. I'll be waiting."

With a sexy smirk, he was gone. I could still smell him on me. He smelt like no other guy I had been around before. It was clean, and fresh. But sweet and almost smelt like it…. shined. Like the sun. If goodness could smell, it smelt like him.

I tried to look inconspicuous as I hesitantly sniffed my shoulder, and sighed dreamily. I just couldn't stop myself. I must be the world's creepiest stalker.

I ran my fingers over the mobile number, _his number_, and grabbed out my phone. I quickly entered the number; his name and added a cute little photo.

What? I _can_ be girly…sort of.

I spent the rest of the day in a dreamy daze, the piece of paper burning a hole in my back pocket. I hardly noticed when the bell went at lunch and when my teachers were trying to get me to answer questions. In retrospect, it was probably not the best way to start a new school, but I really didn't care.

There was just something about him that made me curious. That made me want to know him. Usually I avoided people like the plague; it was easer for me to blend in. It meant I didn't have to explain myself in case anything happened, and it meant that no nosy people could ruin my carefully constructed wall of protection and safety. If I kept everyone at a safe distance, then no one could be hurt. I would not get hurt.

I drove home just as dreamily, the sun beating down on my truck, totally blissful with the warming rays streaming across my face, matching my mood. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

I was going to go home, grab my few spare things, put them in boxes and drive straight to Charlie's. I was never going to look back; if I was lucky.

I pulled into my driveway and I saw that Phil's car was parked beside mine. I opened my door with totally unnecessary force and slammed it into his car door.

It dinted the ugly powder blue Camry and I smiled with satisfaction. Serves him right. I feigned surprise and snickered.

"Oops!"

I wasn't sorry.

At all.

_**Damn, B. You're a bad, bad girl…**_

I laughed. _Yup – You know me. Badass until the very end. _

I imagined myself in suspenders, high pants with a bowler hat. Very 1930's gangster. My hair was blowing dramatically around my face and the dark alley way was illuminated by a single flickering light. Beside me was a pile of bloody people. I looked fierce. And slightly insane.

_**Yeah, that sounds like you. Can we go pack? I need to see Charlie!**_

_So do I, Mar. So do I. _

I smiled all the way inside, dumping my bag next to the door so I wouldn't forget it later. I grabbed my some food, flipped my finger at the snoring mass on the couch that smelt like nachos and grabbed my suitcases from under the stairs.

After lugging the bloody things up the stairs, almost falling on my face twice, I flipped them open on my bed and stuffed everything I could in them. I still had all my books, paintings and CD's left out but they would fit into the boxes Dad would bring.

I opened my giant purse and went to the bathroom, emptying everything I wanted from the shelves and draws, making sure that I grabbed my hairdryer and straightener. I hardly ever used them but they are just one of those things a girl just can't live with out.

I heard police cruiser pull in and my Dad climb out. I stood at my bedroom window, watching as Charlie's keen eyes saw the dint on Phil's car and saw the red paint from my truck scratched into it. A smirk broke out on his face and he patted the truck in amusement. He knew I had done it on purpose and didn't care one bit.

God, I love Charlie sometimes.

_**Well, I **__**always**__** do, **_boasted a happy Marie.

I smiled.

"I know you do."

A knock rang out on the door downstairs then the doorbell. The snoring got louder and I heard a bang as Phil fell off the couch.

I ran downstairs and opened the door to a happy Charlie, the sun shining behind him and surrounding him like a halo of light. It fitted so well.

"Hey Dad," I hugged him and stood back letting him in.

"Heya Kiddo,"

He kissed my forehead as he passed and dumped the 3 boxes next to the stairs. He smirked as he saw Phil on the dirty yellow carpet in his crusty white boxers and a few Doritos in his ear.

"I've got a few more boxes in the car so you take these and I'll go meet you upstairs?"

I nodded and grabbed the boxes, humming to myself. I took them upstairs and filled them with books. All three of them. And there was still a good half shelf left. There was no way I was leaving them here where she could sell them for more drugs, or he could sell them to his dodgy mafia connections.

I had some seriously old books in my shelves; some were priceless first editions that I had inherited from my Nana Sophia when she had passed. They were worth quite a bit of moolah and I certainly didn't want either of them getting their dirty paws on them. I stood there in the middle of my room, so absorbed in what I was thinking about that I didn't even hear Charlie come in.

"You gonna stand there all day?" He smiled at me and pushed a box into my hands.

"No – Just long enough to contemplate suicide by packing." I laughed and Charlie chuckled.

_**Aw Bells. You're such a comedian…**_

_I know! One of my many talents._

"C'mon. The faster we do this, the sooner we can get out of here and get pizza. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Charlie was grabbing my remaining clothes out of my cupboards and putting them into my bags and things that wouldn't fit, into the boxes.

I didn't really have a lot of material things. When it came down to it, I didn't need a lot. I was happy with what little I had. I guess growing up moving between two homes and primarily living with a parent who really didn't care about you, it was easy not to have a lot. It was just easier to have myself, the clothes on my back and Marie.

We eventually finished my entire room; it took us about an hour all up. We hauled the boxes downstairs and I set some money on the counter for Mum with a note reminding her that today was my birthday. Perhaps she would buy me a present, or a card.

I doubt it.

_**We're fuckin' free!**_

I laughed at Marie's childlike happiness. I could feel it. Warmth spreading throughout my fingers and toes and all through my body.

I hummed happily as we loaded my boxes and bags into the back of the truck. While the sun had gone down hours ago, it felt like it still shining, happily sending it's warming rays down on me. Just as I was about to climb into the truck and follow behind Charlie's cruiser, I heard a snap of wood emanate out of the forest behind me. It sounded like someone stepped on something.

I flew around and pressed myself, wide eyed, against the truck. "W-w-w-who's there?"

My eyes scanned the edge of the forest but I couldn't see anyone, it was too dark. It felt like someone was watching me, I felt uneasy.

_**It's probably just a rabbit or something. C'mon lets go!**_

_Yeah...probably._

It irked me that Marie was so laid back about the entire situation. She usually was the one ready to fight the second I felt any sliver of fear. I could feel my heart racing and my blood was ringing in my ears.

Before tossing a quick cursory glance around the forest and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I threw open my door and leapt in, starting my engine and flinging it in reverse quicker then the speed of light. I was out the driveway and halfway to Charlie's before it really clicked what I had just done.

I had just moved out.

I just made a massive life decision with such little planning. It was _so_ unlike me.

The last of the sun set just as I was about to pull into Charlie's, I mean, _my_, house. It looked exactly the same. Same faded white front with green steps and a pot of pretty purple flowers no one seemed to know the name of. Charlie was already inside with my heavier bags and boxes so I hoisted out the last few boxes out of the back and awkwardly carried them inside, dumping them unceremoniously at the foot of the stairs.

I smiled tiredly and looked around the entry hallway, it's faded white paint looking more cream then I remembered and the once shiny floorboards looking worn and familiar. Charlie appeared at the top of the stairs, rubbing his hands together, a nervous smile on his face. This was entirely new territory for us.

"Well, you coming upstairs? Or you just gonna set up camp in the hallway?" He chuckled at his own joke, disappearing in my room.

I suppressed a roll of my eyes and grabbed a few things, and started making my way slowly up to my new room.

I was pleasantly surprised to find that Charlie had renovated the room for me. Instead of the once dirty yellow, it was a cool white. The worn floorboards were partially covered by a bright orange shag-pile carpet and my old single bed was gone. It was now replaced by a double bed, in a cream and orange striped duvet. I was also now the proud owner of a glass-topped desk, on top of which, sat a new printer with a bow on top. My chest of drawers sat snugly in the corner, looking very special in its new white paint.

I looked at Charlie, mouth agape.

_**Since when does Charlie decorate? Hell! Renovate!**_

_I have __no__ idea. It is very nice though. I'm impressed._

_**Me too, that bed looks so yummy…**_

_Amen, to that!_

Charlies face started to fade to a sickly white and his shoulders slumped.

"You don't like it? I was kind of expecting some kind of good response…"

I realised I had been standing there, saying nothing, leaving Charlie to think the worst.

"Oh! No, no, no! I love it, Dad. Really. It's amazing. I had no idea you were such a decorator." I smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Thank you. Really, thanks a lot. You really didn't have to do this."

Charlie blushed a light crimson. If he were a cartoon, he would have said 'aw, shucks'.

"It's was nothing really, Bells. Just a new coat of paint and some new bits and pieces. I had some help from Sue Clearwater, from down at La Push? She does that kind of stuff now, decorating and all that. The second you said you were coming I got straight onto the phone with her and planned it all. She only finished about an hour ago." He looked around the room wistfully.

"So you really like it?" He kissed the top of my head.

"I do, Dad. It's just what I needed. Not a sign of pink anywhere." I chuckled and put my bags down on the bed. "Let's get unpacking!"

2 hours & two pizzas later, we finally had unpacked everything. I put up some photo's I had taken over the years, and put all my books in the four shelves that were built in on top of the desk. It finally felt like mine.

Charlie had left me to finish up, so I collapsed onto my bed, sighing at the feeling. I glanced at the clock. It was 8:30. Still reasonably early, but much too late to do anything productive on a school night. I heard the phone ring downstairs, and it suddenly reminded me.

Edwards number!

I flipped over on the bed, grabbing my phone off my bedside table and yanking the piece of paper out of my back pocket. I knew I had already saved the number in my phone, but I read the number and dialled it myself anyway.

The phone rang, two, three times before the tone stopped and it clicked.

"Hello?"

I could feel my heart fluttering in my chest in response to his smooth voice.

"Hi, it's Bella."

"Oh, Hello. I was wondering when you were going to call."

I could almost hear his smirk through the receiver. I willed myself not to blush at an imagined smirk. That would be crazy.

"I'm sorry about that. I just moved out of my Mum's house and into my Fathers. Charlie and I were just unpacking."

He hesitated, "No need to apologise. Though, it is nice to know that you live closer to me now. Will make hanging out that much easier."

I smiled. "I think I'd like that."

He chuckled. "Good. I would too."

Then it occurred to me. "Wait. How do you know where Charlie lives?"

I could was positive I could hear him rolling his eyes. "It's a small town, Bella. Every one knows where everyone lives."

I blushed. Damn. Didn't think that one through.

_**Just tell him you love him already.**_

_Oh har har. I don't love him._

_**Wanna bet on that?**_

_Noo…._

I changed the subject, willing him to forget my stupidity. "So, how are you feeling? You sounded pretty terrible when you left."

There was a long pause, and then a sigh. "Yes, I am sorry about that. But I feel like something bad would have happened if I stayed."

There was a subtle tone of warning in his voice. Like when you warn a child not to touch something because it will be too hot, and you know the consequences if they do.

"Like what? You would have started vomiting blood or something?" I laughed. It was a highly unlikely situation; He was probably just getting the flu.

"Something like that," He murmured.

I sighed. I was too tired for his mind games. But if he wanted to keep me guessing, he was certainly succeeding.

A quick glance at the clock told me it was far too close to the morning then I had been planning on. I yawned out of sheer thought of the outrageous time. I was going to be like the walking dead tomorrow.

_**Silly, Bella. **_

_Yes, very silly Bella. Bad Bella._

Marie giggled and I rolled my eyes. I could only imagine the vulgar things that would be coming out of my mouth if she was around and not I. He would probably come to the conclusion that I was some form of nymphomaniac and eschew me with a firm hand for all eternity, well, my short-lived eternity at least.

"Well," He cleared his throat, "I guess I should let you get some sleep. You must be tired from such a eventful day."

I smiled.

"I'm sorry for keeping you for so long. Y'know, being sick and all." I tried to mumble my excuse when deep down I knew I was hardly sorry at all.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be right as rain in no time."

"Good. I would hate to have to do that chem work myself." I sighed dramatically for emphasis.

He laughed, "No, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No we most certainly would not."

"Well, I must bid you adieu, Ms. Swan." He crooned.

I blushed; certainly glad he couldn't see my face.

"Good night, Edward. Feel better." I smiled.

"Good night, Bella." The way he said my name sent shivers of delight up my spine, flowing out my extremities with a vicious fire.

The phone clicked dead, and I collapsed backwards onto my bed. It really was _way _past my bedtime.

I shuffled out of my ugg boots and under the covers of my warm bed. The temperature outside was well below freezing and at times I was convinced my room could double at a freezer. There was no insulation in this house. It was insane.

As I drifted off to sleep staring at the full, round moon out my window, I was sure I heard a wolf cry out in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Update should be coming within the next week! :) If not, review me to remind me! I seriously have a memory like a goldfish. It's worrying. :S<strong>

**xx**


End file.
